


My R

by Roxasolina_Lombardi



Series: Headcanon Valley [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, MY R BY HATSUNE MIKU, Mentions of Suicide, Starbeam owns said video, based on a youtube video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxasolina_Lombardi/pseuds/Roxasolina_Lombardi
Summary: *Frisk... why did you fall into the mountain? [AU] WARNING: SUICIDE AND PROBLEMS RELATED TO SUICIDE. (Based on the same name by Hatsune Miku)





	My R

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Undertale nor this video; Toby Fox and Starbeam does. The music used is called My R by Hatsune Miku (English Verison sung by Rachie)

_Just as I was about to take my shoes_  
_off, on the rooftop_  
_There I see_

Frisk, in all due honesty, didn't want to live anymore. I mean, if you have abusive dad problems, you might be thinking the same...

Or, you called the suicide line and gotten the help you so desperately needed.

Frisk didn't, which led them to the top of Mt. Ebott, the looming brown heap of earth that overlooked the small city of the same name. Frankly, they didn't care about the city; they weren't originally from there, but there was that feeling...

They had to get out, whether their parents liked it or not, which brings them back to the present.

They took off their shoes, a style they do in Japan when Japanese people do the...

_A girl with braided hair here before me_  
_Despite myself_  
_I go and scream_

There was a girl before them, platinum blonde hair tied into a ponytail with a bright red ribbon to hold it in place and fair skin lightly dusted with dirt. She had a white blouse with a flowing yellow skirt on her while she held a knife, sharp to the point where it could be called a toy one.

_"Hey!"_  
_"Don't do it please!"_

She turned around and saw Frisk, her sky blue eyes staring at them. Her hand clenched the knife tightly and Frisk realized something.

_Whoa, wait a minute what did I just say?_  
_I couldn't care less either way_  
_To be honest, I was somewhat pissed_  
_This was an opportunity missed_

Frisk averted their eyes to the ground. They didn't just say that! If that girl came up here with the same intent as they did, why didn't they just leave her be? And yet...

They realized that they have so much to live for.

They had it the rich way, seeing the clothing she had was really expensive as well as the pampered look she had on. In fact, she just robbed them of their chance.

_The girl with braided hair told me her woes_

" _You've probably heard it all before_ ," she says as Frisk kept staring at her, the girl's face looking down at the hole. " _I really thought that he might be the one_ ,  _but then he told me he was done_."

And Frisk couldn't help but scold at her.

" _For God's sake please!_ " Frisk cried out at her, a scolding tone present in their voice. " _Are you serious? I just can't believe that for some stupid reason you got here before me._ " The girl looked at Frisk with an unreadable look, but they kept going. " _Are you upset 'cause you can't have want you wanted? You're lucky that you've never gotten robbed of anything!_ "

The girl began to tear up, gritted teeth showing. Frisk shouldn't have said any of that, but that's what it looked like: a pampered girl not getting what she wanted.

" _I'm feeling better; thank you for listening_ ," she says as she closed her eyes, tears falling down.

_The girl with braided hair then_  
_disappeared_

And just like that, she faces Frisk then fell into the pit with their back to it.

* * *

" _Alright, today is the day_ ," Frisk told themselves as they were walking on the beat-down path to the hole.

_Or so I thought._  
_Just as I took both of my shoes off_  
_There was but a girl short as can be_  
_Despite myself_  
_I go and scream_

The minute Frisk took off their shoes to cast aside, there was another girl, sitting on the ledge, looking at the hole contemplatively. They had long brown hair that was half covered by a orange bandana and fair skin. They wore a black shirt, orange fighting gloves, and denim shorts.

_The petite girl told me her woes_

" _You probably heard it all before_ ," she says, sounding resigned. " _Everyone ignores me, everyone steals, I don't fit in with anyone here_."

And, once again, Frisk couldn't help but scold.

" _For God's sake please!_ " they cried out, the girl turning her head around, resigned brown eyes looking at them. " _Are you serious? I just can't believe that for some stupid reason you got here before me._ " The girl didn't say anything, yet they kept going. " _Cause even so, you're still loved by everyone at home; there's always dinner waiting on the table, you know_!"

The girl looked at Frisk with a smile. " _I'm hungry_ ,"  _said the girl as she shed a tear._

_The girl short as can be then_  
_disappeared_

The girl then shoved herself off the ledge into the pit with tears falling after her.

* * *

_And like that_

"I like to do ballet, but my mom pushes me too hard; even when I mess up, she'll scold me and say do better than that. 'I'm trying, Mom!' I would cry out, but she doesn't hear me..." the girl with the bright tutu says with a sadden tone.

_there was someone every day_

"I like to do fun things, yet my mom and dad say to study more; I don't understand why they don't get what the word 'break' means," the girl with the glasses mutters in anger.

_I listened to their tale_

"It's sad to see the world with kindness when your parents don't even give you kindness," the boy with the apron says, tears in their eyes.

_I made them turn away_

"My mom married my step-dad, and he doesn't even give a damn about us children!" the boy in the cowboy hat cries out, his hand clenching the toy gun.

_And yet there was no one who_  
_would do this for me_  
_No way I could_  
_let out all this pain_

Each day they heard these stories, Friskwould cry out, since they had at least someone to talk to before they did it. Why?

... Why can't anyone listen to  _theirs_?

* * *

_For the very first time, there I see_  
_Someone with the same pains as me_  
_Having done this time and time again_  
_She wore a yellow cardigan_

Actually, its a yellow cardigan with a green strip. She had the same hair style as Frisk, just lighter in color and pale skin. They wore brown pants with the cardigan, and Frisk could see the defeated look in her dark brown eyes.

" _I just wanna stop the scars that grow every time that I go home_ ," she says as Frisk spots a bandage on her left hand. " _That's what I came up here instead_."

_That's what the girl in the cardigan said_

Frisk was ready to say it, but-

_Whoa, wait a minute_  
_what did I just say?_  
_I couldn't care less either way_  
_But in the moment I just screamed_  
_Something that I did not believe_

" _Hey, don't do it please!_ "

The girl looked back at Frisk and the latter realized that this girl, the girl with the yellow cardigan, has already made up their mind.

_Aah, what to do?_  
_I can't stop this girl, oh this is new_  
_For once I think I've bitten off more than I can chew_

There was no changing her decision. Frisk fell to their knees and began to cry. This time, they can't change her mind.

_But even so,_  
_please just go away_  
_so I can't see!_  
_Your pitiful expression_  
_is just too much for me!_

Frisk has seen and heard all of those people who has done it their stories and why they came up here. It was taking a toll, and Frisk knew that they couldn't handle it anymore.

The girl then began to walk away from the edge, a smile on her face, and said, " _I guess today is just not my day_."

_She looked away from me and then she_  
_disappeared_

Frisk looked behind to see a pile of buttercups where the girl stood and they realized that they already done it; the girl in the yellow cardigan was dead to begin with.

* * *

_There's no one here today_  
_I guess it's time_

Frisk had a band-aid on their leg due to scratching themselves the day before on their way down to the city. They held on to a stick they found while climbing up.

It's not like they'll need it, anyway.

_It's just me, myself, and I_  
_There's no one who can interfere_  
_No one to get in my way here_

Frisk knew it was time.

 _Taking off my yellow cardigan_ ,  
showing off their blue long-sleeved shirt with a purple stripe in the middle.

 _Watching my braids all come undone_ ,  
their dark brown hair flowing with the wind.

 _This petite girl, short as can be_ ,  
their face a neutral look as they stop their stride in front of the pit.

_Is goanna jump now and be free_


End file.
